The perfect way
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: Naruto siempre tenía la forma indicada para decirle que se merecía eso y más. Ese veintitrés de julio, era uno de esos días. —¿Teme? Te amo ¿Lo sabes? ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke Uchiha!


**Disclaimer** : La serie y Manga de Naruto® no me pertenecen.

| Narusasu | Contenido Yaoi, Boy Love, Chicoxchico o como lo conozca | Posible ooc y falta de ortografía | Semi AU

* * *

 **〣** **HOME AND HAPPINESS 〣**

* * *

Salió de su hogar con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

Cuando despertó, notó que algo faltaba a su lado, usualmente era él quien despertaba primero y su acompañante casi nunca se iba de casa sin dar aviso antes. Es por eso que se encontraba sumamente confundido.

Había vuelto a la aldea de la Hoja un año atrás, después de terminar sus investigaciones posteriores al suceso de Chinō, solo cuando estuvo seguro de que todo estaba en orden.

¿Quién diría que aquel orden desaparecería por completo una vez pusiera un pie en aquellas tierras?

Sonrío interiormente ante el recuerdo. Caminando por las arenosas y vacías calles de Konoha, dejó a su subconsciente tomar el poder de su cerebro.

Cuando volvió a la aldea, cansado de un largo viaje, con los pies algo adoloridos pues sus sandalias de viaje empezaban a desgastarse y con una mala noche de sueño encima a causa de una ansiedad de dudosa procedencia, pensó que pasaría sin pena ni gloria y que tal vez hasta el momento en que se decidiera a pararse frente a Kakashi en la torre del Hokage, sabrían de su llegada.

Pero no fue así, habían pasado apenas veinte minutos de su entrada por las grandes puertas, cuando los murmullos se hicieron oír.

No era necesario prestar atención para saber que hablaban de él.

Bastaba con ver la forma en que le rehuían la vista cuando los miraba con el ceño fruncido, o la forma en que respingaban cuando el viento movía sus ropas y estas rozaban mínimamente el espacio personal de cualquiera que estuviera en su camino.

Si. Se notaba cuando Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la aldea.

Pronto, un remolino naranja, negro y amarillo se interpuso en su camino.

Detestaba el contacto físico, pero aquel atolondrado ninja siempre lograba traspasar sus barreras. El golpe fue duro y contundente. Casi habría caído sobre el culo de no ser por otro firme y pequeño cuerpo detrás suyo.

—Estas en casa— la voz de su rubio amigo surgió en un susurro muy poco propio de él y bailó hasta sus oídos, claramente, un comentario que deseaba, solo Sasuke recibiera.

Sentía los cuatro brazos de sus compañeros a su alrededor. El abrazo de Naruto se apretó y este escondió el rostro en su cuello. A su espalda, Sakura escondía la cara entre sus omóplatos y lloraba limpiamente, podía sentir el temblor de sus hombros sobre sus costados.

Bufó incómodo. —Ysk, lloran como niñas

— Pues Sakura es una niña— la voz de su antiguo sensei se alzó por detrás de Naruto, que ahora temblaba levemente contra su cuerpo.

— Pero no el Usurantonkachi—dijo al tiempo en que Kakashi ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y tomaba de la mano a Sakura con su extremidad libre.

Sakura se movió de la misma forma en que el metal es atraído por un imán. Se acurrucó en su costado mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

El acto causó curiosidad en él, pero se abstuvo de comentar algo.

—Sigues siendo un cabrón, teme— Naruto estaba ahora tan sonriente como antes y no parecía haberse percatado del acto entre Kakashi y Sakura.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Sasuke-kun — esta vez fue Sakura quien habló. Había algo diferente en ella, no sabía con exactitud qué, pero lo había, lo supo por qué no lo miraba de esa forma que lo agobiaba, que le oprimía el pecho, sus ojos parecían querer decirle algo, lo miraba de una forma en que lo hacía sentir... Libre.

Aquel fue sólo uno de muchos momentos donde su vida parecía no ser suya.

Sus compañeros lo pusieron al tanto de cada cosa importante y trivial que había sucedido en la aldea.

Naruto los había arrastrado a su pequeño apartamento y se encerraron allí, los tres, con toneladas de ramen, dangos y bebidas por cinco días.

Kakashi le ofreció un puesto en las filas ANBU al tercer día de haber llegado. Declinó.

Consiguió lugar en un pequeño apartamento en el viejo edificio donde solía vivir Kakashi antes de que lo internaran en el hospital para la implantación de su prótesis. Naruto y Sakura lo habían perseguido por un mes hasta que aceptó.

Durante su estancia en el hospital, Naruto y Sakura lo visitaban cada que tenían tiempo disponible. Para su sorpresa, Naruto era al que menos veía.

Sakura le hablaba todos los días sobre los logros de su rubio compañero. Había logrado hacerse Chunin por fin y ahora se preparaba junto a ella para la próxima evaluación Jōnin.

Se enteró también de la relación entre Sakura y Kakashi. Se sentía aliviado, en algún momento durante su viaje llegó a pensar en ella y el como la había lastimado y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía darle lo que ella merecía, así que el que ella haya encontrado aquello en Kakashi le aliviaba mucho.

Sakura había iniciado un proyecto, un hospital mental para niños, Kakashi le había ayudado a conseguir los recursos y a partir de pasar mucho tiempo juntos entre reuniones y papeleo, habían iniciado algo. Ella le contó que en pocos días se mudarían a la antigua casa del Hokage. Se sintió un poco feliz por ella, pero eso jamás lo diría.

Cuando por fin lo dejaron salir del nosocomio, se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con la persona que menos esperaba en la puerta.

Ese día, su vida dio el giro que lo dejaba en el punto donde se encontraba ahora.

— Ahora sí que estas completito, Teme — dijo con una sonrisa ladina

— Aun estando manco podía patear tu trasero, dobe.

—Eso lo veremos — Sasuke sonrió con aquella sonrisa que prometía problemas. Naruto levanto las manos y habló de nuevo — Pero eso no será hoy. Tengo la regla de no golpear a convalecientes, niños y viejos. Y mujeres. Además, quiero mostrarte un par de cosas.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio, Sasuke empezó a sentir una extraña picazón en la punta de los dedos de manos y pies. Lo atribuyo a la posible curiosidad que le generaba el comentario de Naruto. ¿Qué podía mostrarle que él no conociera de aquella aldea?

Sin prestar atención al camino, Sasuke sigue en silencio a Naruto, que extrañamente estaba callado.

Desde su última estadía, la aldea había cambiado mucho. Los caminos estaban más concurridos, había más edificios departamentales, tiendas de todo y tipo y parecía más una aldea Turística que una shinobi. De no ser por los ninjas que saltaban de aquí allá por los tejados, lo habría creído. La torre Hokage se alzaba imponente como antaño, la academia estaba en el mismo lugar, más grande que antes, pero ahí estaba.

Definitivamente, Konoha había cambiado, o solo era el que ahora veía el mundo de una forma distinta.

Y, tal vez, solo tal vez, esa nueva forma de ver al mundo era lo que lo había traído de regreso. A casa.

Eso, y tal vez tenían que ver, aquellos recurrentes sueños con cielos despejados y soles radiantes, con aroma a ramen y aire fresco.

Naruto detuvo su andar y Sasuke lo imito. El rubio lucia nervioso, algo ansioso y parecía sudar.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Sasuke reconoció el lugar en donde estaban.

Una punzada se apodero de su corazón y por un segundo le faltó el aire. Se quedó estático. Pudo sentir la intensa mirada de Naruto sobre él, midiendo cada una de sus reacciones. Dio un paso, y otro más y luego otro.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo aquí? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que paso por aquel recibidor?

¿Eran, la última vez, las cortinas de la entrada de ese mismo azul oscuro? ¿Resaltaba de la misma forma el blanco y rojo de su emblema?

Con sumo cuidado levantó una mano, su mano nueva, y la acerco a la madera que formaba el arco de entrada. Un escalofrió se deslizó por su columna vertebral.

Casi quiso reír a carcajadas. Por dentro su cuerpo estaba totalmente revolucionado, el corazón le latía con la misma fuerza en que lo hacía cuando luchaba, la sangre corría veloz por sus venas y sentía calor. Pero, por fuera, su rostro estaba impasible.

La madera y el concreto, ya no desprendían aquella sensación oscura que solía desprender. Estar ahí, de pie en la entrada de su antiguo hogar, no se sentía doloroso.

― ¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie todo el rato?

Dio un respingo interno. ― ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

― ¿Eh? ¿El barrio Uchiha?

Eso lo sabía. La localización, la puerta de entrada, los emblemas, era más que obvio. Lo miro con intensidad

― Esta bien. Unos meses después de que te fuiste de nuevo de la aldea, el señor feudal se reunió con Kakashi-sensei. Como debían reconstruir la aldea, por los estragos de la guerra, necesitaban recursos. Había clanes que necesitaban tierras, como los Huyga. El Feudal creyó que vendiendo estas, se solucionaría el problema. No voy a decirte que fue fácil, pero… no quería que al volver… No quería que perdieras tu lugar en Konoha, porque eso significaría que te irías de nuevo, y… ― Naruto callo y bajo la mirada el suelo. De repente, lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca y corrió con él. Se detuvo frente a un pórtico de madera. ― Estaba casi derruida, había mucha madera podrida, y el suelo tenía muchos hoyos. Solo espero que la instalación eléctrica este bien, de cualquier modo, no toques nada sin protección.

Estaba frente a su casa, su verdadera casa. El lugar donde había crecido. Pero, aun así, no era el mismo. Aquel lugar no tenía recuerdos, no tenía dolor y no tenía tristeza. No sabía por qué, pero no lo sentía así.

Se sentía cálida y confortable.

― ¿Por qué haces esto, Naruto?

El rubio tardó en responder ― Porque soy tu amigo.

Amigo. De nuevo esa palabra, la misma frase. ¿Cuantas veces la había repetido? Había perdido la cuenta. Pero cada vez que lo decía, Sasuke se molestaba. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía. A decir verdad, no se había detenido a pensarlo, a descubrirlo. ¿Qué quería? Simple, que respondiera algo más. ¿Qué era eso? No lo sabía.

― ¿Haces esto también por el cabeza de piña ese? ― Naruto lo miró confundido ― No ¿verdad? ― Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar.

Había dado menos de cinco pasos, cuando la voz de Naruto lo detuvo. ― He pensado en esto mucho tiempo. Incluso antes de que volvieras por la guerra. ― su voz era apenas un susurro, tan bajo, que de no ser por sus educados sentidos ninja, lo habría ignorado. ― Ha sido difícil, no voy a mentir, fue quizás, la cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida entera. Sabes que puedo luchar sin manos contra Madara tres veces sin cansarme, pero, hacer una introspección de ti mismo es muy difícil-ttebayo.

» También recibí mucha ayuda, Kakashi-sensei e Iruka- sensei, la Vieja Tsunade, y, te vas a reír, pero incluso, de Sakura-chan. A veces solo hacían preguntas, y yo pasaba días enteros hasta saber la respuesta. Otras veces, me decían cosas, cosas que según ellos veían y que yo no. ¿Recuerdas el puente en el país del hierro? Te dije que moriría contigo, casi lo hicimos en el valle del fin unos meses después. Yo no quería atacarte, pero tú, Teme desgraciado, me obligaste. Ese día preguntaste lo mismo, y yo no supe que decirte.

Se quedó callado por un momento, Sasuke se giró para encararlo, estaban a unos pasos de distancia, en algún momento se había acercado a él durante su perorata.

― Cuando estuvimos en aquella dimensión extraña y preguntaste a que me refería con que éramos hermanos, yo… no supe que decirte y simplemente hui. Te dije que no lo entendías, pero lo cierto es que, hasta ese momento, yo tampoco lo sabía.

» A lo largo de todos estos años, te convertiste en mi meta, y esa meta evoluciona cada día. Hoy es muy distinta a la primera vez. Hoy por fin puedo responder a tu pregunta.

―Te dije una vez que no lo entendía, pero ahora, todo se ha vuelto simple. No, no haría nada de esto por cualquiera de los demás. Solo lo hago por ti, porque el lazo que me une a ti es más fuerte que cualquiera. Lo confundí con amistad por mucho tiempo, asumí tu dolor y tu rencor si saber por qué lo hacía, lo hice mío, lo cuidé y lo protegí. Lo hice porque te quiero. No como amigos, ni como hermanos, te quiero a ti. A Sasuke Uchiha, y todo lo que viene con él.

Guardo silencio y clavo sus ojos azules en los negros de Sasuke. Este le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

― ¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso?

― Sigues sin entenderlo, Sasuke. Bueno… sabía que no sería fácil, estamos hablando de ti, después de todo. ― suspiró y dio dos pasos hacia el frente. ― Estoy diciendo que te quiero, de la forma en que Sakura-chan quiere a Kakashi-sensei. Estoy diciendo que quiero estar contigo. Molestarte en las mañanas y comer ramen y tomates o lo que sea que hagas y quieras hacer, quiero hacerlo contigo. Solo si tú quieres.

Dio el paso que lo terminaría de acercar al cuerpo rígido de Sasuke y tomo su rostro en sus manos.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron en una inoportuna muestra de sorpresa. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? Estaba seguro que la última vez, Sasuke media por lo menos siete centímetros más que Naruto.

― Sé que es inesperado, y que no puedo obligarte a quedarte aquí, aun si es conmigo, pero… no te vayas de nuevo, por favor ― Se había inclinado sobre él y había puesto al frente sobre la suya. El metal del protector haciendo presión sobre su piel.

Se quedó en silencio, por fin. Sentía su respiración, tranquila y relajada en comparación con la de Sasuke.

Había obtenido la respuesta que tanto había anhelado, e inesperadamente, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Naruto no solo le estaba devolviendo su casa, sus raíces. Le estaba regalando un futuro que jamás se había planteado. Pero ¿No era lo mismo que una vez quiso darle Sakura?

Se perdió un momento en esos ojos azules que lo miraban con paciencia, tratando de reforzar cada una de sus palabras con esa mirada.

Sintió como llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sí mismo, sintió la revolución que había en su cuerpo y, muy debajo de todo aquello, el calor satisfactorio que nacía tras escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

Sin embargo, no podía responder nada.

Naruto cerró los ojos, había leído en los negros de Sasuke que no habría respuesta. Sonrió ― Es algo tonto de mi parte esperar una respuesta inmediata. ¿no es así? A mí me llevo varios años…

― Gracias ― dijo antes de que Naruto volviera a hablar ― Por todo esto.

A Sasuke no le habían fallado las palabras nunca, pero en ese momento, todas habían desaparecido.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, derrumbo todos sus paradigmas, disipó sus dudas y removió cosas dentro de él.

Abrió los ojos, topándose con los parpados fuertemente cerrados de Naruto, sintió calor subir desde su estómago hasta sus mejillas.

Naruto presionaba con fuerza sus labios contra los suyos. No había movimiento exterior, solo la presión de los labios sobre los otros, pero el interior de Sasuke se movía en una enorme vorágine de sensaciones.

Un segundo después, Naruto movía con delicadeza sus labios, y Sasuke correspondía, con algo de torpeza, el movimiento.

En su vida, Naruto lo había besado ya, tres veces. La primera, un accidente el día que formaron equipos, la segunda, durante la peor misión de su vida. Esta era la tercera vez. Todas, con aquel sabor a Ramen caliente. Desesperante.

…

― ¿Por qué sonríes?

La pregunta le hizo salir del trance donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol en el campo de entrenamiento número tres, donde él y su equipo siempre entrenaban.

Naruto estaba inclinado sobre él, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos en jarra, y una expresión interrogante en el rostro

― ¿Dónde estabas? ― preguntó de vuelta

― Por aquí y por allá ¿Dónde has estado tú?

― Vagando

― ¿De vuelta a tus antiguas costumbres, teme?

Sasuke suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. Naruto se inclinó más, sobre él y deposito un beso en sus labios.

― Ysk, Sakura-chan va a colgarme de la oreja del Yondaime, pero… no me aguanto. ― Se inclinó más, de hecho, se sentó sobre las piernas del moreno, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo beso con ansias.

Sasuke imito el movimiento con maestría, después de tantas veces, Naruto seguía teniendo el mismo sabor a ramen caliente.

Se separaron después de un momento, cuando sus pulmones empezaron a arder por la falta de aire. Naruto deposito un suave beso en su nariz.

― Feliz cumpleaños Teme.

Así que eso era.

― No estarás planeando nada escandaloso, ¿cierto, dobe?

Por toda respuesta, Naruto hizo un puchero. ― Contigo no se puede planear nada ― se cruzó de brazos adoptando la pose de un niño berrinchudo. Apretó la nariz respingona con dos dedos, después golpeo suavemente su frente con su dedo índice y anular.

― Fingiré que no se nada. ― dijo después de un bufido, provocando esa sonrisa radiante en el rostro del rubio, esa que tanto amaba.

Naruto se puso de pie, la energía irradiando de su cuerpo en enormes olas. Lo tomo de la mano y salió disparado al barrio Uchiha.

En casa los esperaban sus compañeros. No hubo gritos, ni cosas estallando, ni abrazos grupales.

En su lugar, se acercaron uno a uno, y le dieron un apretón de manos. Algunos más intrépidos, como Ino, lo abrazaron con fuerza.

Los últimos fueron Sakura y Kakashi. Su antiguo maestro solo le apretó el hombro y le dijo un "felicidades" muy bajo.

Sakura se soltó en llanto cuando él, con el rostro contorsionado en fastidio, abrió los brazos y la invitó a abrazarle.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, de tal modo que pudo sentir su prominente barriga de seis meses de embarazo. Sakura le susurro entre sollozos un montón de cosas que no entendió pero que acepto asintiendo y devolviéndole el abrazo.

Comieron y bebieron los alimentos que todos ellos habían traído, envueltos en una agradable atmosfera. Charlaron y rieron de las bromas de Naruto y Kiba, este último aprovecho para anunciar el compromiso con Hinata, con quien llevaba cerca de un año de relación.

Brindaron por ellos y después comieron pastel.

Ahí, rodeado de todas esas personas con sonrisas en sus rostros, charlando sin preocupación, sintió una extraña sensación en el fondo de su estómago.

Los miró detenidamente a cada uno de ellos.

Shikamaru y su compañía platicaban con Ino y el su copia barata, Kiba, Hinata y Choji comían mas del pastel mientras bromeaban

El capitán Yamato sonreía ante el comentario que le hacia Kakashi, quien a su vez acariciaba el vientre hinchado de Sakura que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras dormitaba.

Naruto se acercó por su espalda y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo

—¿Se siente bien no es así?

—Hump — respondió. Odiaba las pocas ocasiones donde Naruto decifraba sus pensamientos.

Sintió el abrazo apretarse más. —Siempre estaré para ti, teme. Ellos también, somos tu familia ahora, bastardo.

Sonrío disimuladamente, no lo diría jamás. Pero él ya los sentía así, como su familia.

Naruto besó su cuello —Vayamos arriba. Quiero darte mi regalo— Pudo sentir la sonrisa perversa de Naruto sobre su piel.

A veces, cuando podía sentir los sentimientos de Naruto irradiar de sus dedos a su cuerpo en una caricia, pensaba que no merecía todo aquello, que el amor y felicidad que recibía se la estaba robando a alguien más.

En esos días, Naruto siempre tenía la forma indicada para decirle que no era así.

Ese veintitrés de julio, era uno de esos días.

—¿Teme? Te amo ¿Lo sabes?

Ahí estaba. La forma correcta de hacerle cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Haciéndolo sentir en familia.

Haciéndolo sentir en casa.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE!**

¡No estoy llorando! ¡Ustedes están llorando!

Es el primer Narusasu que me decido a publicar y que mejor dia que el cumpleaños del Teme para hacerlo.

Espero les haya gustado.

Cada rv es un "¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke! Así que no se los guarden o Sasuke vendrá a darles de chidorazos por no felicitarlo.

¡Sayonara!

Con amor

 **Ghost**

* * *

:: **Omake** ::

—¿Por que estás tardando tanto usuratonkachi?

—E-es-espera un poco teme, ya salgo.

Naruto llevaba cuarenta minutos encerrado en el baño interior de su habitación. Sus invitados se habían ido hace mas de una hora y ahora podrían disfruta de su noche en paz.

El sonido de la puerta del baño golpeándose contra la pared, hizo que Sasuke se incorpora sobre sus codos en la cama.

—¡Ahora si, Teme! Ven a disfrutar tu regalo.

Naruto estaba con una mano apoyada en la pared lateral de la habitación, las piernas cruzadas y la mano libre apuntando su zona baja.

Sasuke se quedo petrificado cuando enfoco la vista en aquella zona.

Naruto no vestía absolutamente nada a excepción de un enorme lazo rojo que cubría su zona íntima y resaltaba el canela de su piel.

Sasuke se llevo las manos al rostro tratando de contener la hemorragia nasal repentina que ahora tenía.

El rubio le guiño un ojo y sonrío perversamente.

Lo ultimo que Sasuke escuchó, fue el grito asustado de Naruto.


End file.
